Caught between two teammates
by fairytaillucy
Summary: When Erza decides to have a "get together" Lucy is of course invited. The only thing is that it's for girls only. Grey decides to go on a steak out and he finds out that Lucy has a crush on him. He decides to ask her out. ...The only thing is there's a promise tied between Natsu and Grey that she doesn't know about. See what happens when Lucy is caught in a promising triangle.
1. Chapter 1 A Suprise From Erza

that last mission took everything out of me!" Lucy cried. "Nah you're just lazy that's all." Natsu said proudly with the widest grin on his face. Lucy walked up to Natsu and punched him right in the face and sent him flying. "Well then if i'm so lazy then why did I have to help _**your**_ sorry butt off of the train, _**AGAIN!" **_"I WANTED TO SWIM, BUT NO WE HAD TO TAKE THE STUPID TRAIN!" Grey was starting to get annoyed and Erza was getting annoyed as well. "Hey Charre breather, would you shut the hell up?! Some people around here actually say some important stuff around here." "WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU STREAKER!" "YOU HEARD ME! WHAT YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT, CAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL GOT ONE!"  
Grey and Natsu go at it like always… and Erza comes along and breaks them up like always. "Ow Erza… that hurt…." Natsu and Grey whined. "You two should really learn to get along… or else." Erza looked at them with menacing eyes. "Aye sir!"

Erza then walked over to Lucy and gave her an envelope. "What's this Erza?" "It's an invitation to a get together that im hosting." Natsu just looked at Erza expecting himself to get one too. "Where the heck is my invite!" Yelled Natsu. "It's for all the girls in the guild. That means no boys."

Erza walked to the front doors and said, "It explains everything you need to bring, and don't be late Lucy. Then Erza walked out and headed home. Lucy opened up the envelope and began to read it. It said:

YOU ARE INVITED!

To Erza's first get together. It starts later tonight so don't forget your pajamas and bring anything lese that you feel that you might need. See you tonight.

P.S. DON'T TELL THE BOYS!

"Well what's it say! I don't understand why she didn't want to invite me. I would have been the life of the party!" "It's none of your business so back off." Lucy walked towards the doors expecting to walk directly to her house and to start getting ready as soon as possible. Instead she was confronted by Gray at the front doors. "Hey Grey… wait please don't tell me you want to nag me about the envelope too." "No.. uh it's uh umm nothing sorry."

Grey let Lucy pass and she went directly home to get ready. Grey honestly really wanted to know what Erza had given Lucy. So instead of just waiting until the day after when all the girls would definitely be talking about it he decided to follow her home to see what the deal really was.

"So this is basically Erza's first sleepover since she called it a "get together". Well im just gonna have to make sure this is the best one she ever has!" Lucy claimed. "So it is a sleepover… I thought so. If it was only that, I wonder why Erza didn't just say so."

Lucy had eventually gotten home and she started packing some things for the party. There was suddenly a knock at the door, and of course it was Grey. "Hey Grey, look im kinda in the middle of something now. And yes it's Erza related so yeah."  
Lucy expected Grey to at least say something but he just stood there looking at her. "Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"_Oh wow… she's just way too cute. I can't stop staring at her….."_

You look like you're burning up, cause your face is all red! Hey are you okay." Lucy put her hand up to Grey's forehead to check if he was sick. "You do seem like you could have a fever or something." Grey's blushing had intensified and Lucy felt his head get even hotter than before. "Hey why don't you come inside? I think you might have to lie down for a second." Grey had finally snapped out of his trance and said, "No im fine I just stopped by to check on you."

Lucy and Grey just looked at each other for a bit and Grey had finally broken the silence. "You're not going on a date are you?" Lucy's face had flushed red. "No im not going on a date what the hell are you thinking?!"

"_I know I just think you look extra cute when you blush. _Anyway I think I should probably go and let you go to Erza's secret banquet or whatever. See you later"

Grey gave Lucy a heartfelt smile and she gave a big smile back with a blush.

"Kay I'll be seeing you!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Grey and Natsu's Steakout

Finally, it came time for Erza's "get together". We have Lucy, Levi, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, and the rest of the fairy tail girls.

"Hello to all of you. Welcome to my first all girls get together."

"Uhmm Erza, have you ever had a sleepover before?"

"Is that what this is called?" asked Erza.

"Don't worry we're all gonna make sure this is your best sleepover ever, right girls?"All of the fairy tail girls surrounded Erza and gave her a hug then they all chanted that they were gonna give her the best party ever.

"Thank you everyone. So let's start having some fun shall we?"

Outside Grey is sitting on top of the roof of another house. He can clearly see inside the window of Erza's house. "Hopefully they don't catch me out here. If they did they would probably kill me especially Erza. I just want to see how this goes. After all it is Erza's first sleepover." Grey said.

"Let's start by eating dinner. I went out and bought some curry that we could make. I also went out and bought two cakes for dessert. One for me and the other for you guys."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time…. including Lucy."

As Grey continues his steakout and the girls are having fun, Natsu is looking for Grey.

"What the heck is he doing? I've been sitting here waiting for ever!" Natsu ends up walking to Lucy's house and sees that neither Lucy nor Grey is there. "Where the heck are they?"All of a sudden Natsu picks up a scent. "Hey I know that smell and it's not a good one either. Grey you bastard where did you go?" Natsu followed the scent and finally found Grey standing on top of a roof. "Hey, Grey what the hell are you doing up there?" Grey stumbled on the roof, surprised by Natsu's voice. Natsu jumped on the roof and almost fell off.' "What are you doing Natsu; you're not supposed to be here." "I was lookin for you and you're here!?" Natsu glances over in the well lit window and sees all the Fairy Tail girls. "What are THEY doing!?" "You're just full of annoying questions aren't you?" "Hey wait…. Do you girls hear that?" asked Erza. "What is it?" said Lucy. "It may be out the window. Lucy can you go check?" Lucy looks outside the window, but she doesn't see anything. She goes back to the girls. "That was too close. Do you know what they could have done to us you idiot! You almost got us killed." Grey scolded. "What are you doing spying on them?" Grey's face went red and then he punched Natsu in the face. They started fighting and almost fell off the roof. Not only that they got the girls attention again but it was like before. The girls went back to what they were doing.

"Okay girls, since we trust each other with our lives let's talk about something."

"Uhhh… Erza this isn't a life or death type of conversation is it?" asked Lucy.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well the way you said it made it seem like…. never mind."

"Okay let's do this, I just thought about it. Since its all just girls here let's talk about the boys."

"Why Erza is there a certain someone you're crushing on at the guild?" Lucy laughed. Erza looked down at her hands and began to blush. "I guess it would be appropriate to share my personal interests. But after me all of you have to tell me yours." "Okay fine by me, it's not like any of the guys are watching us right now." Lucy said proudly.

"Oh well how ironic is that?" Grey laughed.

"Hey we should probably head back to the guild or somethin'." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding? This is some serious dirt we could get over Erza." "Are YOU kidding, if Erza finds out you spied on her you're dead." "What do you mean me; you're out here with me so you would probably die with me!" Grey said. "Now be quiet…"

"So Erza, lay it on us, we promise we won't judge." Lucy said. "Well it's….. It's ….. Mystogen!" Erza said getting even more flustered.

Natsu and Grey muffled laughs. "Wow I can't believe its Mystogen!" Grey laughed. "I know right! Why woud she fall for someone like that. If it could be anyone in the guild I would have thought it was gonna be gramps since she shows so much "respect" for him!" Natsu and Grey laughed even harder.

"Okay I said my interest now it's your turn Lucy since you insisted on me going first!" Erza exclaimed with blush still on her face. "Oh, I didn't expect you to pick me." Lucy laughed. "I kinda do want to know who your crysh is Lucy, please tell us." said Wendy. "Yes Lucy its okay if you tell us you like Grey." said Juvia. "You won't freak out like you normally do will you." Lucy said anxiously. "No I really won't get mad. Actually Leon asked me out on a date today, but I told him that I had things to do tonight. I was thankful that he understood." she gladly said blushing. "Wow so Leon put the moves on Juvia huh?" said Grey.

"I would have never figured you would lose your girlfriend." Natsu laughed. "Hey why don't you shut the hell up? She wasn't my girlfriend in the first place. Why don't you go talk to Lisanna? I heard she was really interested in wimps like you." Grey said. "Hey you shut up at least I don't go around strippin' all the time." "How many times have I told you…?" The guys suddenly turned their attention to the girls when Lucy said, "Well… I do admit I like Grey a lot actually. It's funny too; he came over to my house earlier after you gave me the invite. He was teasing me with dumb questions. I felt like he knew what I was up to but then again I felt like he wanted to get some answers out of me about the party. He was just too cute when he was standing in the doorway but I played it off. Heh… I probably sound stupid saying all of this stuff." "AWWW!" Exclaimed all the girls.

Grey and Natsu sat there and looked at each other….for a while too. "We should probably get going Natsu." "Yeah let's go." Natsu said with a saddened feeling in his eyes. They had left, while Lucy was still unexpectedly not finished. "But then again I have the same feelings for Natsu. That's my problem too, when it all comes down, I won't know who to choose."

END CHAPTER 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Grey's Feelings (Part 1)

Of course Grey's Feelings are going to be short. (QUICK SPOILER: Natsu and Lucy are going to have feeling chapters too.)

When Grey got home that night he started thinking about the conversation he overheard at the party. "I can't believe she actually likes me." Grey started blushing a whole lot.

"_Well I do admit I like Grey…a lot actually."_

Grey sat in his bed and thought about Lucy for a long while, so long it seemed like an eternity had passed by. Then he stopped and said, "I think I might ask her out tomorrow. If Leon has what it takes to ask out Juvia then I sure as hell have double of what it takes to ask out Lucy."

THE NEXT DAY:

Commotion in the guild was like usual. Everyone was having a great time, especially the girls. They were louder than normal but, of course Grey already knew why. "Looks like all the girls are having fun but, I don't see Lucy anywhere."

After waiting for nearly thirty minutes Grey decided to go looking for her at her house. He knocked on the door and Lucy opened up. She looked liked she had still been in bed. She was still wearing her pajamas and her eyes looked really droopy. "Hey what's up?" said Grey. "Hi uhhhh…." Lucy's eyes hadn't completely opened up yet and she looked really tired. "Oh hey Grey, what are you doing here so early?" "Uhhhh Lucy it's kinda late. All the other chics are in the guild waiting for you." "Oh wow, I better hurry up and get going then!" Lucy rushed back into her house to get ready to go to the guild. "Grey you can come inside and wait for me if you want. That way we can walk there together." "Yeah that would be great! There's actually something I wanted to ask you on the way there." "Really, why can't you ask me now?" Lucy asked. "Well I would ask you now but, you're getting ready andI don't wanna hold you up." "Oh okay, if you say so."

Lucy continued taking a shower and Grey just sat there in the living room waiting for a while. Lucy suddenly called him, "Hey Grey, in the third drawer of my dresser it has my shirts. Could you grab one for me?" "Yeah, no problem." Grey hesitantly looked at one of the only dressers Lucy had. When Grey got to the dresser his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he quicly looked in all of the other drawers. His face became flushed with red and he almost spewed blood from his nose. "Oh wow! Uhh… I should probably get that shirt for her." Grey eventually found one and went to give it to Lucy. "Hey, I got that shirt for you." "Thanks! I was being stupid. I was in such a hurry that I only grabbed certain things."

Grey went back into the living room and waited until she was done. He finally heard the water turn off. Then after a few minutes Lucy walked out. "All done! You ready to go?" "Yeah let's go."

They had left from Lucy's house and after a while they were both silent almost half the way through the walk. "Hey didn't you say that you had something to ask me earlier?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, uhmmmm, uhhhh…." Grey just didn't know how he was supposed to ask out Lucy. He just kept studdering and fumbeling all his words around. He obviously hadn't gone through what he was going to say. After a while longer of studdering he finally mustered up the courage to say it. "Lucy, I was wondering if you would uhhh, want to go out with me tonight?" As soon as Grey had said that, Lucy's face had turned red.

"_She really doesn't know what to say does she?" _Grey thought to himself while they walked. _"She really does looke cute, looking at her flushed face. Hopefully she doesn't reject me. What am I talking about; I heard what she said at the party last night. Im getting messed up just thinking about this right now. Maybe we shouldn't-"_

"Okay, that sounds great!" Lucy said with embarrasement in her voice. "Alright I'll pick you up at around eight?" "Yeah that would be great!" Grey and Lucy had arrived at the guild and Lucy was greeted with screeming girls. Grey had sat down and smiled to himself thinking about how proud he was of himself. After a while when things had died down, Lucy, and Grey had snuck off and went home early to get ready for their date. "Im really looking forward to this date! Hopefully it doesn't go to hell." Lucy and Grey had thought on their way home.

END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Grey and Lucy's Date (Almost)

As soon as Lucy and Grey got home they started to get ready for their date. They were so excited about it that they were done at least three hours early. So of course they had a lot of time to spare. Grey sat down and started planning out how things should go. "Okay so first we're gonna take a little walk- wait, that sounds like Im a fricken serial killer. Okay first we should walk to the restaurant then afterwards - if things don't go to hell and I don't completely embarrass myself - then we'll probably walk to the park or something. Man, I don't know what we're gonna do. Should I just wing it?" Grey sat there in his room for a while still thinking about what should and what shouldn't happen on the date.

Lucy is sitting in her room writing a letter to her mother,

_** Hey Mom,**_

_** Guess what? Im going on a date tonight with Grey and hopefully it'll turn out to be a good one. I never really go on dates at all. I wonder why, I mean I think im pretty cute. Anyway I think I might tell Aquarius about this when I see her. She's always mocking me about how I don't have a boyfriend but she does. Even when I do tell her she'll probably say that she's getting married then I'll look like the boring one again. Besides that mom hopefuly I have a fun time tonight. Wish me luck!**_

_** Love You,**_

_**Lucy**_

Lucy sat back in her chair and thought about what might happen that night. "I really don't wanna think about anything else except going on this date and having a fun time. I really don't wanna screw anything up either." Lucy laughs herself. She thinks about the date and she says, "Hopefully Natsu doesn't come and ruin all of this." "Ruin all of what?"

Lucy let's out a high pitched scream. She jumps out of the chair and kicks Natsu in the face. She sends him spiraling up into the ceiling. "Oh man, Nastu you scared me!" Natsu tried to get down from the ceiling but he was really stuck. "Hey can you help me down since you put me up here?" Lucy started tugging at Natsu's feet for about fifteen minutes and finally she pulled him down.

"Great, now I have to pay to get that fixed. I should make you pay for it!"Lucy said with anger in her eyes. "Why should I pay for it?! Im not the one who launched myself into the ceiling. Anyway what would I ruin?" "It's nothing really." Lucy said. She really had no intention of Natsu showing up. "It must be something because you're dressed up, and you don't normally dress up unless something big is going on. "What, I can't wear something nice every once in a while?" "Look just tell me what's going on. We're supposed to be teammates remember?"

Lucy thought for a bit. She wanted to tell Natsu, but at the same time she didn't. She really didn't want him to sabotage her date. If she said that she was going on a date he would probably want to come see the guy and then fight him. But if she told him that she was going on a date with Grey then he would probably go so far as to try and spy on them first and then fight Grey.

"Okay if I tell you, you can't freak out or do anything stupid afterward okay?" Natsu hesitated for a bit. "Alright, fine."

Lucy took a deep breath and she braced herself for whatever Natsu was gonna say or do. "Alright…. Grey asked me out on a date tonight. That's why Im so dressed up. There happy now?" Natsu stood there for a while, and after a few minutes of no response, Lucy started to get annoyed. "Hey is there something wrong? Can't you answer me, because I kind of expected you to laugh or something." "…I don't get it…" Natsu whispered. "Huh?" Lucy kind of expected some other kind of response. "I don't get why he didn't keep his side of our promise." Natsu whispered but it was still loud enough to where Lucy could here. "Wait, what do you mean? What promise?" Natsu looked up with anger and sadness in his eyes. "Nothin' just go on your date or whatever. Natsu didn't want to alarm Lucy about the promise. He wanted to talk to Grey before anything happened. Natsu left through the front door and ran out. Lucy sat down in the chair and started thinking about what just happened.

"Uhmmmm what just happened? I think im gonna have to talk to him later." Lucy sat there for a minute and started for the door. "He actually used the front door. He must be upset about something. He never uses the front door. Normally he would come in throught the window or somewhere other than the front door." Lucy kept saying these things to herself over and over again as she kept running to try and catch up to Natsu. After running for a while she then remembered that she still needed to meet up with Grey. "Where could he have gone….? He just came out here. He can't possibly be that fast. I wish I could think about what he just said but I don't have time for that. I gotta go meet up with Grey."

Lucy goes back to her house and eventually meets up with Grey. Natsu stands on top of a roof and watches Grey and Lucy walk to the restaurant. "So… Grey thinks he can take Lucy without a fight? He's got another thing coming." Natsu started following Lucy and Grey while jumping on the buildings…..waiting for the climax of their date.

END CHAPTER 4 


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's Feelings

**I honestly think this story is going great so far. Soon I'll have a poll up because I want you guys to decide what will happen in Chpater 8 after Lucy's Feelings. So keep that in mind as the story progresses.**

_"I don't understand Grey…I thought we had an agreement. You promised…..we promised." _

"_Grey and I haven't gotten along since that day. That was the day we made a promise. That was the day Lucy first came to the guild. In all honesty we thought she was gonna be like the other girls in the guild…nothing but a bimbo with nothing but guys on their minds. But we later found out that she wasn't like that at all. We found out that she was….different, but in the good way. She was nice and fierce at times. Not to mention she was a really strong celestial wizard. Somehow Grey and I found out that we liked her. When we did find out, we were dumb enough to make that promise. It was kinda stupid but that's just how Grey and I were. We were stupid guys who decided to just hate each other. Not because we were fire and ice but because we wanted to impress her with our own personalities….so we kept the rivalry tighter than ever before. But, it's not like I wanted us to fight like that. We may have been rivals when we were kids, but as we got older I guess we didn't really care that much. We still talked to each other like we would, giving each other insults and crap like that, but I didn't feel the hatred towrds me like when we were kids. That was because we never really knew each other, which is understandable. Grey was a good friend…"_

Natsu came to when he heard Grey and Lucy talking. "_What I don't get is why he didn't come and talk to me about it first."_ Natsu sighed. _"I might as well just sit_ _here and wait for my chance." _He thought. Natsu sat on that roof for a while thinking some more about when his inner feelings for Lucy sprouted.

"_I guess it was when I first met her. That was a while back, when we dealt with the fake salamander. When I first met her she seemed like she talked too much about the guild. But, as she talked more about it, the stuff she said didn't sound like total crap to me. She was talking about real stuff. Like how she felt about the guild and how awesome it would be to be a part of it. All those things she said made her seem kind and gentle to me. Which I liked….._

_After I found out she had been kidnapped by that jerk I went to go and save her. I was so caught up in saving her that I forgot that I had motion sickness."_ Natsu laughed to himself a little. _"When I got there I saw that she had cried a little…. which made me angrier. I remember being really sick in that moment though but, Lucy kinda saved me…. Well her psycho Aquarius anyway. Still, I think I would have passed out if Lucy hadn't saved me. Afterward I remember running away with her and me taking her to the guild. That smile she had on her face when I told her I was taking her there made me really happy. Besides she looked really cute when she smiled at me like that. Not only was she cute but, she was a powerful celestial wizard. I didn't like the type of girls that couldn't hold their own in a fight. That definitely wasn't Lucy though and I knew it from the start. And that's what I liked about her, well I guess that's what WE liked about her. But, now that he's broken his side of the promise I have to either talk to him about it…or beat him till he talks._

END CHAPTER 5 


	6. Chapter6 Lucy and Grey's Date(For Realz)

Prepare yourselves for the amazing date between Lucy and Grey. Just to let you know this will begin when Lucy comes back from running after Natsu and meets up with Grey. So enjoy this long fun chapter of Lucy and Grey's date! (Also this is somewhat Part 2 of Grey's feelings.)

Lucy really wants to tell Grey about the incident with Natsu earlier but, she doesn't want Grey on edge the whole time while they're on this date. _"I guess im gonna have to tell him about it later…" _Lucy thought. Grey was kind of on edge anyway because he really didn't know what he was supposed to do. Believe it or not this was his first date ever. He really didn't go for any of the other girls because they were bimbos that only talked about boy bands or whatever, and they were afraid to get their hands dirty on a few missions. So basically he didn't know any of the basics. He decided he was gonna try his best anyway. They were quiet the whole way there, basically walking from Lucy's house all the way down to the restaurant as quiet as can be. Lucy tried to open up a conversation, but she was still thinking about Natsu. Grey tried saying something, but he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to say. So in the end they just kept walking_. "Man I don't know what the hell im doing here. I knew this date was gonna blow ….hopefully Lucy's okay. She hasn't said anything the whole way here. Maybe she's as nervous as I am."_ Grey looked down…he started thinking about the promise that he and Natsu had made.

"_Okay we're in this rivalry crap for Lucy? I don't get it though, weren't we starting to end all that?" Grey said. "Yeah but this is so we can show who we really are to Lucy. So we won't have each other in the way of getting closer to Lucy. We can still be friends but we need to take it back to when we were kids, except a little but better." Natsu explained. Grey let out a sigh. "Alright, but I sure as hell won't lose to you." Grey said. "Right back at you pal!" Nastu left Grey with a smile at the guild that day._

"_Im sorry Natsu, but this was taking too long to wait anymore. Besides ou were with me listening in on the party too. You heard what she said. Maybe you did look as surprised as I was so maybe you were thinking even harder about the promise when I was too."_

"Hey, Grey?" Grey snapped out of his trance and looked down at Lucy. "Oh we're here already?" Grey had no idea they had arrived already. They were standing by the entrance doors when he looked up to the restaurant. They went inside and waited to be seated. A waitor came and set them up at a table. He asked them what kind of drinks they wanted and he left to go get them. Lucy and Grey sat there as quiet as they were walking to the restaurant. _"What am I doing? If I keep thinking about Natsu then Im gonna lose time with Grey. I really don't wanna forget about Natsu right now but….."_

"So Grey…..uhmmmm we haven't talked the whole night so I was wondering, why did you wanna go on this date with me?" Lucy wanted to make things interesting not only for herself, but for Grey too. She could tell that he was nervous, but she thought he looked cute that way. So she decided to put him more on edge.

"Well uhh….. I uhhhh…. "

"_Aww crap if I tell her that I was basically spying on her at that slumber party she'll kill me… I have to be careful not to say anything about that."_

Grey really knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know whether to say anything about it. He didn't like her just because of what she said at the slumber party, it was more than that…

"_It was the first time Natsu brought her to the guild. She seemed like she was always talking. The stuff she was spewing turned out not to be meaningless. Well to me it seemed that way. But above all, she was a caring person. Plus she was probably the thrid strongest chic in the guild, which meant to me that she could really hold her own. That's what I like about her. She doesn't act like a baby when it comes to fighting, especially when we're in the guild fighting. Not only that but, she never gave up when things got tough. She's still a really awesome person to me. I just couldn't wait any longer. For a while that promise was the thing holding me back. I finally had the guts to ask her out…..and break that promise."_

"Uh…Grey,is everything okay?" Lucy had a worried look on her face when Grey snapped out of it. "Yeah, everythings just fine. You said you wanted to know the reason why I wanted to go out with you." "Well yeah, we haven't talked all night, so I wanted this to be our conversation starter." Grey honestly didn't know any other reason why he asked Lucy out. He was drawing a complete balnk at the moment too. Plus he really didn't want to lie. He was just gonna have to tell her some part of the truth. The other half would have to come out later, somehow…..

"To be honset, I've liked you since you first came to the guild. Of course, I didn't want to jump up and ask you out right out of the blue. I wanted to get to know you better, and I have. But, at the same time on that day…" Grey stopped and thought about the promise. Was he doing the right thing…..by breaking the promise?

"What….?" Lucy asked. Grey came back to reality. He shook his head and said, "Oh…uhhh… it's nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid. Don't worry about it." Grey laughed and thought to himself…. _"Now that I think about it, im not that nervous now. I guess that's a good sign. If I was still that way, this date might have gone to hell, thanks to me. I need to let loose a little bit._

"So Grey…" Lucy looked up at Grey with big eyes and she whispered a silent scream, "Grey what the hell are you doing!" Grey looked down and he apparently had stripped without noticing. _"I guess I let loose a little too much. How the hell did I do this without noticing? Jeez, just when I thought I had gotten over this." _Grey thought. "Uhh… I'll be right back." Grey ran to the bathroom and, Natsu finally saw his chance.

END CHAPTER 6 


	7. Chapter 7 Lucy's Feelings

_** Sorry guys, It's been a long time since I've come up with chapters. I've been having some serious writers block and I wanna make this story go out with a choice made by you guys! Yup that's right you guys get to choose who Lucy gets to end up with. I have a poll on my profile page so go ahead and choose. The choices may just surprise you! (Or not). Anyway I'll leave it up for about a week until I close it and base my story off of what you guys chose. Good luck to whoever wins!**_

As Grey walked to the bathroom – embarrassed as ever – Lucy tried to get over what he just did though. _"I really wanna know what's bothering him…. What was he thinking about? What happened __**that day?" **_Lucy then started thinking about Natsu. "_Why was Natsu so upset whan I mentioned that I was going on a date with Grey?"_ Lucy stoppd thinking about those things and she started thinking about how he felt about both Natu and Grey.

_"The first day I met Natsu, of course I felt like I had this connection with him because I had been looking for him in the first place anyway. But I only looked for him so I could ask if she could be in Fairy Tail. That day I went through some pretty crappy thing, but in the end Natsu saved me, and I felt really happy about that. The day after, I met Grey. Yeah, he stripped, A LOT, but he was a still a pretty cute and cool person in my perspective. Then I found out that that Natsu and Grey didn't quite like each other that much. Even though that was the case, I felt like they still acted like friends. But it was in a way that I didn't understand yet. Im not sure why they act the way they do when they're around each other. Besides all that Lucy kind of thought it was funny the way they fought sometimes. They were pretty strong so sometimes I think they could go at it all day if Erza didn't stop them. "Im getting beside myself talking about them fighting like this. What I need to think about was my big problem that still hadn't been fixed. I still need to figure out what Im supposed to do….."_ Lucy snapped out of her trance and said, "Grey sure is taking his time." Then she laughed to herself. "When he comes back I should just have a good time with him. And make sure he doesn't strip this time."

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8 Natsu and Grey Talk It Out

Grey finally walked into the bathroom and ran into one of the empty stalls. As Grey began putting on his clothes, he heard somebody walk in. He didn't think anything of it until the mysterious person stopped in front of his stall. "Hey, there's somebody in this one." "Yeah I know. That's why I stopped in front of it." Grey knew that voice all too well. He let out a sigh. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing here. How did you know I was here?" "Don't play dumb Grey, you knew I was gonna end up coming the moment you thought of askin' out Lucy."

Grey stepped out of the stall and looked at Natsu. "Look you and I both know that this was taking too long, and eventually she would have been with someone else." Grey and Natsu stood there looking at each other with somewhat sorrow in their eyes. "I just don't want us fighting anymore. That's just what Im thinking right now. I don't know about you, but Im not thinking about giving up Lucy." Grey said. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Natsu said. Both of them didn't know what to do next. They hadn't really talked anything out, and surprisingly neither of them had raised a fist at each other. After some more thought, Natsu came out and said, "Alright then, let's do this instead. You enjoy your mediocre date, then when the time comes, I'll enjoy mine. Got it?" Natsu had originally been thinking about this idea earlier. "Whether you accept this or not I will still follow through on this plan."

Grey thought about the idea for a second and finally came to his descision. "Alright, fine I'll go with this one too. But I don't think she'll go out with you after my awesome date." Grey said with a smirk on his face. "I don't know, by the way you stripped earlier, I don't think she'd ever wanna go on a date with you again." Natsu laughed. "It's a habit you moron!" Natsu started walking towards the door. "Whatever just make sure you don't screw up again. What would be the fun in having a rival, if he loses the first chance he gets."

Natsu walked home and Grey went back to the table with Lucy. They enjoyed their dinner and the rest of the night. Grey walked Lucy home after the date. When they got to the front doorstep Lucy thanked Grey for taking her out. "Yeah, no problem." Grey walked away but, Lucy stopped him and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. "I hope we can go out again sometime." Lucy blushed with happiness on her face. "Y-Yeah, sure." Grey was really shocked. While in his state of shock, Lucy ran in her house after saying goodnight. After Grey had snapped out of it, he walked home with almost a skip in his step. "Oh… My….GOD! YEAH! WOO-HOO!" Grey yelled with excitement. "Ha, Natsu, what the hell are you gonna do to get a kiss?!" Grey yelled even louder. He was so loud that most of the people on the street woke up and yelled at him. He gave his apologies and went home. Later when he got home, he was just too excited to sleep. What he didn't know was that Natsu was planning, probably the best date plan he could come up with….. probably.

END CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9 Natsu Plans Out His Date

"Wait, come to think of it….. I've never even been on a date before. I would have gone out with Lisanna but I wasn't that into her yet. Now that I'm actually going on a date, I don't even know what to do. I haven't asked her yet, but I wanna know what to do if she says yes, and how to cope with it if she says no. So in order for a yes to come out of her mouth, I have to plan this really well." Natsu picked up a few magazines that Mira had lent him earlier.

_"Oh so you want to plan out a good date with Lucy?" Mira asked. "Yeah, but I have no idea how to plan it out, where to go, or what to wear." Natsu was shaking his head in dissapointment. "Well, I have these magazines filled with ideas if you want to use them." Mira gave him the magazines with a smile. "Ah, thanks Mira!"_

Natsu looked at the pile of magazines next to him. "Let me take a look at what's in these things." Natsu decided to look in the magazine with restaurants and other cool looking places on it. "I don't think I'd wanna take her to a restaurant, cause' Grey already did that. An amusement park would be cool, but my stomach still doesn't agree with me." Natsu looked hard at the choices he had. He finally decided on one that he thought would be best. What he was going to wear was pretty obvious. "Now if im gonna take Lucy out there im gonna need a lunch and dinner plan. So let's see…." Natsu took out the magazine that looked like it was from the grocery store. "They have pork and teriyaki, so maybe we can eat that." Natsu had put some thought in the dinner and lunch choices. Plus he had to fit it all into his budget. "Right now I only have about 5,000 Jewel. Im not sure if that's enough, but at the same time I don't wanna overspend. Then again I don't wanna be cheap." After some more thought he said, "Well, guess I'll just have to go in the middle!"

Natsu fell back to the floor and started laughing. "Hopefully Lucy likes this better than some stupid restaurant. Then again, she might not feel like going out there with me…. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to hope for the best." Natsu dozed off and dreamed about his date going well. Hopefully it didn't turn out to be a living hell.


End file.
